Those Brown Eyes
by AceBiscuit
Summary: This is a Oneshot story of how Harry and Ginny reunite after the battle.


_AN - A few nights ago I was trying to work on my other Fanfiction story (Harry Potter and the Kidnap plot) but i was suffering with writers block and mostly just staring at the screen. After an hour of re-reading some fanfiction one shots about how Harry and Ginny reunite I was inspirred to write this._

 _This is my alternative Harry and Ginny reunite oneshot story. Before anyone asks this will allways be just a oneshot story as i am already working on post war story._

 _For those of you who happen to be reading my other story and are waiting for an update, don't dispair it hasn't been abandoned._

 _Hope you all enjoy._

Having explained everything to Ron and Hermione, Harry was determined to make good on his promise of going to bed. Not trusting the security of the Elder wand to any one else he put it back in his pocket, determined to replace it in Professor Dumbledore's tomb the following day. Moving towards the headmasters office door, Harry was struck by how tired he felt and was little more than vaguely aware of Ron and Hermione following him out of the office.

At the bottom of the office stairs Harry turned and headed towards the entrance hall so he could head up the main staircase to the Gryffindor common room. As he entered the entrance hall and was about to turn towards the main staircase the doors to the great hall suddenly opened and the rest of the remaining Weasley family stepped out.

Even with his tiredness bearing down on him, Harry could still see the state his adoptive family was in. All of them were looking at the floor with fixed expressions and glazed eyes that weren't really seeing what was happening around them. That is except for one who's fierce brown eyes had spotted Harry immediately and were fixed on him.

"Mum! Dad!" called out Ron "Where are you all going?"

With the exception of the brown eyes the family turned its collective head towards the sound of Ron's voice.

The first to respond was Mrs Weasley "RON, HARRY, HERMIONE Where have you've been?! We've been waiting for you, we thought you would come to us with the battle being over"

Deciding to take responsibility Harry stepped forward, "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, I pulled Ron and Hermione away, I … er I …. I had something I needed to explain to them before anyone else, if nothing else they deserved that from me" Even without looking Harry could feel those Brown eyes glaring at him. Before he could do or say anything else Mrs Weasley suddenly pulled him into one of her fierce hugs. No words were spoken, no words were needed, Harry could feel the parental love flowing over from Mrs Weasley and his gratitude was returned in the same manner.

As Mrs Weasley let go of Harry and turned to her own son, Harry tried to turn to the Brown eyes he had been looking for, longing for, but before he could find them he was grabbed and pulled into another hug by Mr Weasley. Some words were said but he didn't notice them, as Mr Weasley let him go Harry turned but found himself being grabbed by someone else.

Resigning himself to hugging the family first Harry went from Family member to family member barely registering who he was hugging at the time while trying to find his way to those Brown eyes.

Finally Harry found himself free of family members intent of giving him hugs and finally found himself standing in front of those brown eyes.

Harry wanted to speak but didn't know what to say, nine months of hoping for this moment, secretly planning for a moment he wanted but never expected and he was speechless.

"Gin I..." was all he managed before she swung her right arm and with a resounding smack slapped Harry's left cheek, leaving a livid red hand print.

For a second no one moved or spoke a word.

"Gin" said Harry who hadn't moved accept to let his head swing sideways with the force of the slap.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD" yelled Ginny

"Gin I'm" was as far as Harry got before Ginny swung her right arm again and slapped him a second time.

Harry briefly touched his left cheek while looking at Ginny.

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE" yelled Ginny

Before Harry could respond Bill called out.

"Ginny how can you blame Harry for leaving our wedding without saying goodbye? We didn't exactly get a lot of warning"

Ginny slowly turned to look at her eldest brother "Thank you for reminding me Bill" and throwing Harry of guard swung her left arm and slapped Harry's right cheek instead of his of his left.

Harry slowly brought his head back up, while being slightly aware of Bill asking "what was the second slap was for?"

Taking a deep but shaky breath Harry looked straight at Ginny and said "You Knew?"

Ginny gave him the most exasperated look it was possible to give someone before responding "OF COURSE I BLOODY KNEW! I felt you brush past me. More to the point why the hell do you think I was out there to begin with?"

Harry tried desperately to avoid thinking why she had been there and even more desperately stuck with what he knew "I … I thought you were treating that girl"

"No that's what I ended up doing, I couldn't just leave her. I went out there because I had heard Voldemort's message, I knew you wouldn't ignore it, I wanted to save you" said Ginny through ragged breaths "I … I … wanted to save you from yourself"

"Gin I didn't trust…" was as far as Harry got before Ginny interrupted him.

"You Don't Trust me?!" was all Ginny said at first, before she stepped forward and started hitting Harry's chest with her bunched up fists, each double punch emphasising a word "Why" punch "Don't" punch "You" punch "Trust" Punch "ME" punch. Each punch to his chest was getting progressively weaker as she went on.

With her last punch on his chest Harry reached forward and pulled her into himself and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her bent arms against his chest.

After a few moments Ginny calmed down enough to ask her question in a calmer voice "Why Don't You Trust Me?!"

"Trust you? Of course I trust YOU, I'm the one I didn't trust"

"Wha… What?"

Harry took a quick glance to his right and saw that they were still stood in front of the great hall door way and they were rapidly gathering an audience.

"Gin I swear I will answer in full when we are alone, for the moment can you please just for now accept that I had to let Voldemort strike me down?! If I didn't he would still be here"

With a quick glance to her left Ginny nodded her agreement.

"I… I er… I … I didn't want to go into the forest without speaking to you, I wanted to talk to you Ginny more than anything, I wanted to tell you how I felt about you, about us, about how you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I couldn't, I knew you would want me to stay, you would want to save me from myself, and I wanted to let you save me. But if I did that he would still be here, I knew that one look, one word from you and I wouldn't have been able to stop him"

As he had been talking Harry had been looking straight at Ginny who he still held firmly in his arms against his chest. As he had been talking he could see the burning anger that had been in her eyes had slowly died and been replaced with sadness and tears that were freely falling down her cheeks. Feeling her try to move her arms Harry loosened his grip on her, allowing her to slip her arms around his waist and to bury her face in his chest before she started sobbing uncontrollably.

With tears of his own starting to fall Harry found himself repeatedly apologising "I'm sorry Gin, I'm sorry I broke up with you, I'm sorry I left you behind after the wedding, I'm sorry you haven't heard off me for nine months, I'm sorry I didn't speak to you before going into the forest, I'm sorry I made you think I was dead, I'm sorry you've lost a brother, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him sooner, but most of all I'm sorry I hurt you"

They stood there in each others arms for some time before either of them moved, slowly but surely they both calmed down enough to talk to each other again. Ginny lifted her head from Harry's chest and looked up and into his emerald eyes. Both of their eyes were tinged red from crying.

"I don't blame you for Fred's death, I know you did what you had to do and I know you did it as quickly as you could. I'm sorry I slapped you"

"Forget about it. I think I deserved it for hurting you"

Ginny shoulders shook with a small burst of laughter and a small smile appeared on her face "well maybe the one slap not three"

Harry couldn't help but laugh and grin at her small joke "you never have done anything with half measures"

"Harry will you really tell me what happened while you were away please? I think I need to know"

"Of course I will. Will you tell me what happened to you while I was away please? I need to know too"

"Of course I will" replied Ginny "what were you doing before we stopped you?"

"Going to bed"

"Sounds good"

At that the young couple turned while still in each others arms so they were both facing the stairs. Ginny still had both arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist and was leaning heavily into Harry with her head resting on the side of his chest, Harry had his right arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders and guided them both up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common room.

Both of them were completely oblivious to the shocked looks coming from each member of the Weasley family.

"Well I can think of one good thing to come of Fred dying" said George

The shocked looks all turned from watching Harry and Ginny to stare at George in absolute astonishment.

"I don't have to pay him the money I now owe him"

What are you talking about son" asked Arthur

"We both wanted those two to get back together. But I said it would never happen as Ginny would be too mad with Harry to forgive him. Fred had more faith and said they never really broke up and would get back together within a month of Voldemort being defeated. Of hand I'd say it is the only thing we ever disagreed on"

"You bet against your own sister?" asked Mrs Weasley incredulously

"Yeah ten Galleons" replied George nodding his head "First time I'm glad I lost a bet" at that point George started to slowly walk up the stairs

"George what are you doing?" asked Arthur

"Same thing they are" said George pointing up the stairs "I'm going to bed"

At that the rest of the family seemingly took George's acceptance of Harry and Ginny's relationship as a sign and followed him up the stairs to the common room to get some sleep.


End file.
